Black Star, ¡eres un genio!
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Nuestro odioso Black Star tiene una duda que no lo deja dormir tranquilo: ¿Chrona es un chico o una chica? Su curiosidad no tiene limites. (Releo es summary *por dios*) Ligero KidxChrona. ¡Mi primera historia!


**¡Konnichiwa! Esta es la primer historia que subo acá, pero ¡OJO! Eso no significa que no haya escrito antes. Hay muchas historias archivadas en mi netbook **

**Ok, sin más, ¡espero que disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Black Star se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un bisturí en su frente.<p>

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! - Preguntó exaltado nuestro "Dios", parándose encima de la mesa.

Le acabo de hacer una pregunta, Black Star, preste atención si no quiere ser el siguiente ejemplo de disección. - Le dijo Stein con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Disculpe, profesor. No volverá a suceder – Se disculpó Tsubaki en nombre de su técnico con una sonrisa amable, típica de ella.

Ahora ¿En que estaba pensado Black Star que no pudo oír al profesor? No es que siempre ponga atención a sus clases, al contrario, pero pudo haber esquivado el bisturí de no ser por esa gran duda que tenía: La sexualidad de Chrona. O el gusto de Kid.

Nuestro "Dios" podrá ser algo insoportable, tonto y gritón, pero sabía como Kid miraba a Chrona. No era lento para esas cosas (si para todo lo demás).

Entonces... ¿Que demonios era Chrona?

La melodía de la campana sonó, anunciando el almuerzo.

Tsubaki guarda su cuaderno y apuntes en su bolso, cuando Black Star jaló de su brazo, algo sonrojado por la pregunta que iba a hacer.

Oye, Tsubaki...

¿Si? - preguntó ella dulcemente.

Eh... Chrona es... ¡Chrona es chico o chica? - soltó, sin rodeos. Tsubaki la miró sorprendida, pero ya conocía a su técnico, podía ser algo curioso.

Claro que es una chica, Black Star. Es amiga de Maka. Dudo que Maka deje que un muchacho ce acerque tanto a ella. ¿No lo crees?

Si, tienes razón. - ¿Tenía razón en realidad? La respuesta de su arma no lo convencía. Tal vez debería buscar más opiniones.

Soul, Kid y él se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería, ya que las chicas, Liz, Maka, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona (¿Chrona?) habían ido a buscar sus respectivos almuerzos.

Hey, Soul – dijo el moreno, llamando la atención de la guadaña - ¿Crees que Chrona es mujer?

¿Mujer? Claro que no. - Refunfuñó su amigo, Kid observaba curioso el tema de conversación, un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

¿No? ¿Por que no? - Preguntó Kid, un tanto protegedor.

Ninguna chica se ve como ella. No así de plana. Es peor que Maka. No, un momento, no hay nadie peor que Maka – Respondió Soul, indiferente y despreocupado con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

No tiene nada que ver. Chrona es mujer. Tiene el pelo rosa y además usa vestido – Kid defendió su postura.

Puede ser un hombre afeminado.

Ningún hombre puede ser así de afeminado. Además, Ragnarok intenta subirle reiteradamente la falda. Y no creo que él moleste a un chico así.

Tal vez sea gay.

Tantas opiniones distintas estaban dejando más que confundido a Black Star.

¡SILENCIO MORTALES! - gritó, exasperado. - Ore-Sama resolverá esto por sí solo. Unos simples mortales como ustedes no me son de ayuda. - Creyéndose superior como siempre...

Deja de llamarte a ti mismo "Ore-Sama" - Se quejó Soul.

¿Q-que, cómo? ¿A que te refieres con que lo resolverás tu solo? - Pregunto nervioso Kid.

Tu Dios tiene un plan, Kid. - En ese instante llegaron las chicas cargando bandejas de cocina. No necesitaban saber el tema que discutían los muchachos así que Soul se limitó a cambiar de tema.

El plan de Black Star:

Paso uno: Pedirle "prestada" su cámara a Liz. Si, claro... Prestada...

Paso dos: Seguramente, Chrona estará en el departamento de Soul y Maka, así que, allí iba.

Paso tres: Cuando Chrona esté duchándose, (tiene que ducharse, ¿o no?), se escabulliría e iría directo al baño. Una vez allí, abriría la cortina y tomaría la foto lo suficientemente rápido como para que Maka no lo descubra y se escaparía por... digamos que por la ventana.

Era un magnifico plan, un esplendido plan que saldría a la perfección.

Luego de Shibusen, Maka, Soul y Chrona (como tenía pensado Black Star) se marcharon a su departamento.

Tsubaki y él, se fueron al suyo. En cuanto su arma fuera a preparar la cena, el se escabulliría hacía la mansión para buscar la cámara de Liz. Iba a hacerlo tan rápido que apenas se darían cuenta. O al menos, eso creía él.

Perfecto, paso 1: Completado. Ore-Sama, eres un genio. - Se dijo así mismo. - Ahora, solo debo entrar a escondidas al departamento. En cuanto tenga la foto, podré volver a dormir tranquilo.

Y ahí llegó. Entro "sigilosamente" por la ventana del cuarto de Soul.

¡YAHOO! EL GRAN BLACK STAR ESTA AQU – Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

¿Soul escuchaste algo?

Nah.

Volviendo con el Dios...

No me oyeron... Genial. - Salió del cuarto de Soul escondiéndose detrás de lamparas y cortinas, sillones y sillas, hasta llegar al baño. _Demonios... no escucho señales de que alguien esté en la bañera. ¡Pero Ore-Sama nunca se rendirá!, _pensó. Dicho esto, hizo el mismo recorrido hacía la habitación de Maka. _Si no esta esta en la cocina, y tampoco en el baño ¿en donde sino en la habitación de Maka?_

Miró por la cerradura. ¡BINGO! Chrona envuelta en un toalla blanca, seguramente acababa de bañarse.

Black Star no esperó más y pateó la puerta para luego entrar.

¡PREPARATE PARA SER FOTOGRAFEADA CHRONA! ¡TU GRAN DIOS REVELARÁ LA VERDAD!- Terminó de gritar escandalosamente y tomo la cámara para luego tirar de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Chrona y tomar la foto.

_Pechos y vagina._

Es lo que pudo ver.

¿Q-que...? N-no se como lidiar con los pervertidos – dijo completamente avergonzada Chrona.

¡¿Que crees que haces idiota?! ¿Quieres aprovecharte de la imbécil de Chrona? ¡No te permitiré eso! - Gritólo suficientemente alto Ragnarok como para que Maka y Soul lo oyeran.

¡Perfecto! Ahora me iré y le mostraré esto a Kid como el buen amigo que so...

¡MAKA CHOP! - El discurso de Black Star fue interrumpido por el golpe de Maka. Seguido de ella, Soul entró a la habitación (¡Soul la vió desnuda! Ahora ya no podía estar celoso de que Maka estuviera con Chrona siempre)

C- Chora ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó Soul paternalmente protegiendo su desnudez de nuevo con la toalla.

Al día siguiente...

Lo siento tanto Maka, Chrona, de verdad, estoy muy apenada – se disculpaba dando reverencias Tsubaki.

No tienes por que, amiga. - le dijo Maka. - Pero tu... (señalando a Black Star, que se encontraba rodeado por Soul y Kid, con la cabeza vendada por el golpe) ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACERCARTE A CHRONA! - Le gritó, hirviendo de rabia.

Mientras tanto, Kid se hallaba algo celoso... No hace falta que diga por que.

Kid... - le dijo el chico del clan de la estrella a su amigo- Kid, toma. - y le entregó la dichosa foto que había tomado la noche anterior. - Por ti, amigo.

Kid solo se quedó contemplando atónito y completamente sonrojado la foto de aquella chica.

No le digas a nadie. - Le pidió algo débil Black Star. Vaya que la enciclopedia de Maka era grande.

Kid solo asintió con la cabeza y guardó la foto en su bolsillo.

Después de Shibusen en la mansión...

Hey, Patty... ¿donde esta mi cámara?

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y no duden en dejar su opinión, ya sea mala o buena, ¡para poder mejorar!**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
